A Whole New World
by mewart120
Summary: The X-Men and the Justice League, two beloved and infamous superhero teams. Will now fight together as one super-powered team, and fight dangerous enemies from both the Marvel and DC universes. New relationships will blossom and some will flourish, but can they last? Read and find out... (This is my first story that I have published so please R&R, I want to hear your opinions!)
1. An X-Men Reunion of Sorts:

An X-Men Reunion of Sorts:

**At the X-Mansion Marvel universe: Jubilee's POV:**

"Jubilee, hurry it up the others are coming soon!" My eyes opened and a groggy sort of mumble came out and that must have been enough for Kitty Pryde as I heard her footsteps advance away from the door. I sat up slowly, my short jet black hair all messed up from the nights sleep. _Others what others? Oh! _ The reunion of the mutant superheroes the X-Men was today, _and I still am not ready_! I threw on my usual bright yellow coat and pink tank top the reveals about half my stomach and nicely shows off my newly pierced belly button. I threw on some black skinny jeans and my old black high tops and ran halfway down the stairs before sliding on the railing the rest of the way. Whilst heading into the kitchen I grabbed my square pink shaded sunglasses and placed them like a headband atop my head. I pushed the door open to reveal Kitty talking with Professor and bacon burning on the stove. "Who in the heck let Kitty cook again!" I yelled as black smoke rose to the roof. I ran over and pushed the bacon off the still hot burner and batted the fire alarms with a towel to stop the wretched beeping. "Oh my God Kitty, you are never cooking without an able bodied supervisor again." I said in an exhausted tone of voice. "Sorry Jubilee I just wanted to surprise Kurt." Kurt and Kitty had been dating for about a year and a half now, and he had gone with the group of X-Men that has been away for about six months. _I can relate I would want to do something nice for my boyfriend too. _"It's really OK Kitty, I'll just throw some muffins in the oven and say you made them." "Thanks Jubilee…" As I finished cleaning the kitchen I heard a the door open and Kitty run down the stairs, I burst through the kitchen doors and seeing that the X-Men mission team had returned a big smile crept onto my face _, look at all of them they actually look relieved to be back here, I am so happy that they are back. _ "Kurt , Kurt!" Kitty screamed as she ran and greeted him with a huge embrace. "Hi, _Katzchen_." Kurt half whispered half spoke. Gambit walked in, "I could almost smell the love in here…." I ran over and gave him a huge hug. "Miss me _Petite_?" "Yes very much!" I said as I slugged him in the arm for asking such a stupid question and then I started running in the opposite direction with Gambit chasing me through the hallways. Gambit had technically adopted me when I came here for the first time, I had been in foster care and when my last foster parents found out I was a mutant they almost put me back in it, lets just say I am glad to be here instead. Gambit finally caught me he lifted me and spun around throwing my onto the sofa. We were both laughing as we retreated back to the kitchen.

**Gotham City DC universe: Robin's POV**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_ "_Superman to Batman you are needed at the Watch Tower." _"On my way Superman." Batman had just gotten a call from the secret base of the Justice League that I still had yet to see. "Batman if I am to truly ever become a part of the Justice League I need to see how the team works, I want to come with you." I stated calmly, I looked him straight` in his eyes as he looked me over as he decided on the issue. He shook his head and then said, "Fine, you are almost an adult anyway come on. We are needed it sounded urgent." _I guess I am starting to grow on him- he never talks more than five words to most people. _We got to the Watch Tower and Superman was running around in a mad dash. "What's the problem Superman?" "I really don't know first Flash and now Wonder Woman, they both disappeared! Green Lantern is gone on a mission and could not get ahold of him. I have tried to talk to J'onn but I haven't gotten anything, I fear that whatever took Flash and Wonder Woman is now taking a fighting J'onn J'onzz with it as well, and quite frankly I'm not feeling so well either." _Now that I think about it my stomach! What in the name of… _"BATMAN!" was all I could muster before disappearing.

The Watch Tower, secret headquarters of the Justice League DC universe: Superman POV

"Batman what's happening!" "I…I don't know…" I gathered enough strength to crawl over to a now disappearing J'onn. "Batman we both have to go when he goes I don't think any of us should be left here alone." I tried to stay calm while Batman first was frantically running around and then he scribbled something on a piece of paper, put it on the counter, and finally he ran over to us just as we evaporated into thin air.

**Outside the X-Mansion: J'onn's POV**

I sat up rubbing my head and looked around. All of the team plus Robin were laying on the ground. I got up to investigate. As my vision focused and the dizziness went away I saw a huge mansion with a circular plaque on the front gate that read, "_Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_" What is this place? The whole atmosphere is different, another dimension maybe? I heard rustling as Robin awoke. "Where in the world…?" "I don't know young Robin, but the telepathic state that I was in and your youth is what kept us from blacking out for long, I believe that the others will be out for awhile, so what do you think? I motioned toward the building. He nodded his head, "I think we should go see if help is available." "Wait We will need to fly so the traps inside the fence do not go off." The young boy nodded his head and walked over to me. I lifted us up into the air and landed just short of the front stairs. We walked up and knocked, two young girls answered the door, and as their eyes fell upon my green skin they did not gawk they did not scream, but why? Isn't this a school? "Jubilee go get Professor, please." "Ok, Kitty be right back." I swear the younger girl winked at Robin as she walked away. You could hear talking in the kitchen then a bald man in a wheelchair rolled out to meet us with the young girl named Jubilee accompanying him.

"What do you want at this late hour sir." The man said, "Please my friends are unconscious outside your gates we need help."

"Yes of course I didn't get your name."

"Oh… uhh… sorry my name is J'onn J'onzz and this young one is Robin." He nodded his head and the called four names, "Scott, Peter, Remy, Kurt! Will you please come out here!" Then they walked out of the kitchen door, they walked out one by one. The first had a red glasses that went around his head like a visor and the next was big and muscular bigger than Superman even. The next had long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and eyes that were black and red, the last by far the most interesting he was blue furred with blazing yellow orbs for eyes.

"Boys this is J'onn and that is Robin, they require some assistance with getting their friends inside.

"Sure just show us where." The one with the red visor stated. I started hovering and then started to fly over to where my friends lay when there came a voice in my head, "The weapons are disabled you can walk now." I fell to the ground with my hands covering my ears, then without thinking I yelled, "Which one of you has the telepathic abilities! The pin you give a strong signal of aftermath." _What did I just say, that didn't make any sense! _"J'onn, J'onn, what did you do to him." Yelled Robin. "I promise I did not know he was sensitive to telepathy." _What? _"Ok its fine, I am fine can we just get my friends inside!"

**Inside the X-Mansion: J'onn's POV**

"Thank you for helping us out."

"You are quite welcome, my name is Charles Xavier and this is my school." I nodded my head in approval. It was a grand building but it did not have a better view than the Watch Tower. "Now I must ask you one question J'onn…" He wheeled around to face me and then asked in almost a whisper, "Listen, I have never had any human nor mutant react that drastically to my telepathy not even another telepath, so not to be unpleasant or anything but, what are you _J'onn J'onzz_?" _Lie or go through another psychic attack... ? _

"I am a Martian, one of the last and just like you have telepathic abilities and also have a shape changing ability along with the ability to go through solid matter. I must have not been used to being talked to with telepathy and plus this place does not feel like home so if you will excuse me I would like to go to bed, is their a room for me?"

"Yes, down the hall to the first door on the right."

**Kitty's POV:**

I just showed the last visitor to their room and was ready to climb into my bed. I stripped my day shirt from my body and just as I pulled my nightshirt over my head and down past my stomach a figure walked through the white painted door of my room. I let out a little yelp and turned to see who was in MY room.

"What in the world, don't you know the meaning of privacy! Also since when can anybody else in this mansion phase?!" I realized that it was one of the visitors and his eyes were wide with fear. He was obviously tired and his head had been somewhere else. _Stupid...Stupid...Good job Kitty. "_I am so sorry, uhh… Hi my name is Katherine Pryde or… or ...Kitty." I stuck my hand out.

"Yes hello, umm… your Professor sent me to the last door on the right, and if I am not mistaken this was the door to my right." He said as he shook my hand. I phased through the door just to check if this was infact his right. "Yes I guess so, my roommate is gone and there are not many rooms for the adults so some of us have to double up, so I guess its you and me." I looked around a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed. "Yes well, my name is J'onn, is that my bed?" "Uhh, ya, feel free to get changed in the bathroom." He walked in the bathroom and then came out in a pair of basketball shorts and a dark blue form fitting T-Shirt. "Goodnight, Katherine Pryde." I snapped back to reality and broke the silence that was starting to grow. "Yes of course good night J'onn."

**Jubilee's POV:**

"What a weird night." I yawned and sat up, remembering that it was my job to make breakfast for the visitors. _With luck that boy Robin will still be in bed… Breakfast in bed for him! _I put on my usual garments and went down to the kitchen. While I was serving the others I overheard the visitors talking.

_Batman: "Listen I didn't know what was going on, and I couldn't just leave him in Gotham plus he wanted to see the Watch Tower." _

_Wonder Woman: "I know but you have done it before, I mean left him in Gotham and he could have gotten hurt, really hurt." _

_Batman: "He is seventeen he is by far old enough to handle situations like this. I am also tired of leaving him alone, I want to be there for him when he needs it." _

_Superman: "Come on guys I think we are making her uncomfortable!" _Then he pointed over to me. I walked over and set their plates down, "Umm, so where is Robin? I have a plate made for him." _I hope that sounded casual…. _

"He is upstairs his room is at the end of the hall on the second floor." _That was one of the empty rooms. _

"Well is it ok if I take this to him." I said motioning over to the stairs with the plate of food.

"Ya sure, thank you…Jubilee is it?" Batman answered. I nodded my head and then went out of the kitchen. I ran up the stairs with my coat flying in bright yellow tendrils behind me. My foot caught on the last step and I almost fell, I caught myself and then decided to walk the rest of the way. I came to his door and then knocked a voice answered from inside , "Hold on one moment." I waited pationatly outside the door, until a young boy opened the door he had his clothes from yesterday on.

"I brought you food, uhh… can I come in?"

"Sure, I guess." I walked into his room his bed lay in messy knots. "Sorry about the mess." He said.

"It's ok my room is way worse, are those the only clothes you have?"

"Uhh.. ya I was kind of just teleported here some how." I handed him his food and then sat on his bed. "Then we need to take you shopping!" I said excitedly . "I don't really do shopping." Robin replied in almost a whisper. "Oh come on you can't wear that forever!" I said, motioning to his suit. "Ya I guess you're right, but won't people think its weird to wear a suit out to the mall, won't they think I am cosplaying or something?" "I can fix that just eat your food and I will be back in like an hour then we will go, OK?" "Okay." Then I walked out and let out a slight sigh as I let the door close. Then I went down the stairs and towards Kurt's room.

**The Watch Tower DC universe: Green Lantern POV **

When I got to the Watch Tower, I was surprised to see that nobody was around, usually by this time the team was playing around and having their fun time before the missions had to be finished when the first signs of morning hit. Then I noticed a note on the counter.

_Green Lantern, _

_The rest of the team won't be back for a while but if we are gone more than 3 months try and find us._

_Batman_

I was baffled where on earth could they have gone and in such haste.

**The X-Mansion Marvel universe: Jubilee's POV**

I made my way to Kurt's room and found it unlocked. I peeked my head through the door to make sure no one was in the room only to discover Kurt and Kitty both in sitting on the bed kissing. I stuck my tongue out and crinkled my nose, then closed the door quietly enough to where they couldn't hear. _Plan B. _I knocked on the door you could hear rustling in the room and then Kurt answered the door, "Hey, this is a weird question but do you have any jeans I could borrow and maybe a T-Shirt?" he gave me a weird look and then said, "May I ask for who?" "Ya of course they are for Robin I am going to take him out shopping for some new clothes, but not in his costume." He nodded as if considering that a worthy cause. "Come on Kurt just give the boy some of your clothes for the day." Kitty said. "I would but there is one problem all of my pants have holes in them for my tail." _Thats right Kurt quite hiding behind his image inducer hologram last year and cut holes in his pants so he could be "the Famous Nightcrawler" all the time… _Then Kitty spoke, "Isn't there those ones gambit gave you and they were too small for you, but you didn't want to be rude and give them back." "Yes thats right, here I haven't ever worn these and he seems like a kid that likes black so here's a black T-Shirt for him." I smiled , "Thanks Kurt, I will return these!" I said as I was running away from his room.

**Robin's POV:**

I sat reading my book and wondering when the girl that had brought me breakfast would be back I had forgotten her name. _She is really cute and energetic. _Then I heard a knock on my door, I opened the door to the smiling girl and then she threw clothes at me. "Here my friends letting you borrow these, get changed and we can go." She said as she turned to walk down the hallway, "Wait, you can come in I can get changed in the bathroom." She turned around, "Uhh...ok, my name is Jubilee by the way." I nodded my head as she walked passed me and I closed the door. I went into the bathroom to get changed, _atleast I remembered to clean before she came back. _I had gotten the new clothes on but then it came to my mask, _I can either take it off and risk having my secret identity discovered, wait nobody knows me here I can walk around and nobody would know the difference between Robin the Boy Wonder and Dick Grayson. _I took off my mask laying it carefully on the counter in the bathroom and walked out. "Wow!" was the only thing Jubilee said. "Wait you don't have any shoes!"

"Well, I have my boots." I said hesitantly. "Nonsense!" then proclaimed and then she ran over to me and put her foot to mine lengthwise. "Perfect, follow me!" Then Jubilee grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door and I almost didn't get a chance to close it as she kept pulling me down the hall. We got to her room and pulled me inside,

"Here! Think fast!" She said before throwing a pair of grey converse at my face, "Quit throwing stuff at me!" I yelled and then started to laugh under my breath as I sat down on her bed to put the shoes on.

"Do they fit okay?" I nodded. "Good then let's go!" She said before she pulled me through the door and down the stairs.

**Kurt's POV:**

"Kitty what do you think, should we go join the others so they don't get suspicious?" I asked. "Why should we? I mean it's not a crime it's not like your my best friend's fiancé." "If I was would you still kiss me?" "Why would you ask me that?! Fuzzy!" My eyes widened and then she leaned over and kissed me again. She tried to deepen the kiss but I put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently back, "Kitty, please." She looked at me, confused by my course of action. "Kitty, I don't think I want this." "What are you talking about? "I mean, I love you a lot but can't this wait, I just got back." I saw a tear start to well in her eye, " I knew it you could never love me like this!" "What?!, Kitty no!" I exclaimed "Then why everytime I try and kiss you say to wait. Every! Time! Kurt!" "Kitty listen I want this as much as you do, but when you were thirteen I was twenty one; we are eight years apart and I just don't think us as a couple are ready for this." "This being what we are both fully clothed and sitting may I add sitting on your bed I can't believe you thought I wanted to do that! Of course not! I know I am not ready for that yet." She said as tears welled in her eyes. "Oh… Kitty I did not mean anything by it please, I am so sorry." I tried to hug her but she got up and ran out of the door crying. "No, no, no!" I yelled, kneeling down on the floor and beating my fists on it crying . What had I done? _Lost the love of your life that's what you did…. Stupid…. Stupid! _

**Kitty's POV:**

I ran out of Kurt's room crying. I ran all the way back to my room, I phased through the door. Not caring if my roommate was in there or not. Then I heard his voice coming from behind me as I fell exhausted onto my bed.

"Katherine Pryde...I mean Kitty, are you okay?" He sat on the edge of my bed, I sat up and toppled into his arms,

"J'onn, where did I go wrong with myself , first Peter now Kurt!"

"Wait Kitty, please back up." He held me out in front of him his hands on my shoulders, "What went wrong with Kurt?" So I started to tell him all about what had just happened a few minutes ago. Then I finished, "So that's why I fear nobody can or will ever love me like that." He took me up in his arms for a brief second whispering in my ear. "Trust me you will always be loved by someone, it sounds to me like Kurt misunderstood what was going on as much as you did."

"I also think that nobody could ever hate you because of your age. Peter did love you before right?"

"More like friendzoned me." Then J'onn leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, "Remember: you will always be loved, and I would go talk to Kurt about this incident, if you need anything else just come and find me. I will gladly give my advice." Then he got up and walked away from me and out the door. I watched him for as long as I could, _what just happened? _


	2. Odd Couples:

_**Authors note:I just want to say thank you for reviewing. Also I just want my readers to know that a lot of the X-Men and Justice League members that I don't know very well will not be appearing in this story, sorry about that. I will however take suggestions for new pairings, I am always open to new ideas and will try my very hardest to incorporate them into this fanfiction! **_

Odd Couples:

**Kitty's POV: **

"...and I guess we just both misunderstood each other. I am so sorry for overreacting." Then I reached over and embraced Kurt with all my might.

Then he started backing away, "I thought you were with that green skinned freak now! Why should I love you? You're too young for me anyway!"

"Kurt please!" I panted as I fell to the ground coughing, "Kurt please, Kurt please, Kurt please come… KURT PLEASE COME BACK!" I awoke screaming, "Kitty what's wrong ?" Then I remembered I had slept in Kurt's room on the floor that night because of all of the apologies that I had given and all the tears that I had shed, I had been too exhausted to go back to my room. He knelt beside me and held me close to his chest. "It's alright." he whispered and then laid me back down on my pillow and covered me up, he then laid down beside me on the carpeted floor. I slept until the morning light had started to break through the curtains. When I woke Kurt was putting on his day clothes, "Morning." I mumbled. "Good morning, my liebchen." He came over and kissed me. "How are you this morning liebchen?"

"Well now I'm great."

"Breakfast is cooking downstairs do you want to get dressed or just go." Kurt asked, "I think I am hungry enough that I will have to go in my pajamas today." Kurt laughed and then walked over and pulled me up into a kiss before pulling me out into the hallway. "Very funny, I said hungry enough to go in my pajamas not with hair that would scare children." I walked back into his room and tried to calm my already frizzy and curly hair, before just throwing it up and walking downstairs, my fingers intertwined with Kurts.

**Batman's POV:**

I wanted to go check on Robin, he had been waking up later than usual. _I wonder if he sick or is just waiting for that girl Jubilee to bring him breakfast again. _I laughed and then remembered that she had not been at breakfast either. At that thought I started picking up my pace, as I got to his door I sighed and then opened the door slowly as if I was going to see something different if I opened it slow enough. My eyes widened a bit and then I heard someone behind me, "_Mon ami_? Is everything alright?" I shut the door and turned to see the man named Gambit walking up to me. "Do you know much about Jubilee?" He gave me a confused stare, "No, I mean… Just look." Gambit walked over to the door and opened it as slowly as I had and then his face grew into a twisted kind of snarl, but then he calmed and turned to me. "What should we do?"

"I say wait in there until they wake up."

"Then what? Give them the you just met you can't be in love speech?"

"We will figure something out." Was the only response I could muster. With that we walked into the room and shut the door loudly, Jubilee and Robin both woke with a jerk , and then seeing that their mentors and somewhat fathers were standing in front of the bed their eyes widened. They looked at eachother and then looked back to us. I know I had a hard glare on my face, trying to be stern.

**Jubilee's POV: **

I was the first to speak I could tell that Gambit nor Batman knew what to say. "Hi guys…" I said trying to not sound too surprised. Gambit walked over and sat down on the side of the bed, I hugged him and whispered, "I'm really sorry, but we didn't do anything." I motioned to the way we were laying I was under the covers and he was above them, Gambit looked us over and realized that we really hadn't done anything my glasses were folded neatly on the bedside table and I still had my jeans and tanktop on while Robin still had all of his clothes on too. Batman and Robin were still having a stare down. "It's OK, I understand now." He then got up and smiled then said "Come down to breakfast when you're ready." Then Gambit walked out pulling Batman behind him. Then I broke into laughter and kissed Robin. "This is serious Jubilee!" He stated, then I stopped and looked back at him, "What we didn't do anything, I just wanted to be close to you…" "I know, I know, sorry I just don't want Batman to think of me differently, he has always just not gotten me very well, so I had to change my whole personality for him." I stared back at him trying not to cry, "Robin, you shouldn't have to change for anybody the only reason you let me sleep in here is because I was really upset when we came back." Then I gave him a huge hug and put my face down on his shoulder. and he put his head on mine.

_Flashback: Yesterday out shopping we ran into my ex-boyfriend. Great this is going to be fun I thought. Before I knew what was going on Robin was in front of me taking the punches for me. I pulled Robin out of the way and threw sparks toward my ex. After that I had fallen to the ground over robins bloodied face. He slowly sat up and put his forehead to mine, "I can't believe you did that, I could have taken him down easy." I said a slight smile on my face. "I guess I wanted to be your hero." I started to cry almost instantly after he said that, so many people had failed to be there for me when I needed them most. I helped him up and put his arm around my shoulder and we went back to the mansion…_

Thats how we got here to this point. "I think we should head down to breakfast." Robin nodded his head and got up and went into the bathroom to brush his hair and change out of Kurt's clothes.

**Gambit's POV:**

Batman still hadn't said a thing and I stopped him right outside the kitchen door, "Listen, Jubilee has always had a lack of confidence around boys in general, didn't you see the tear stains on her shirt and Robins bruised face. Jubilee's old boyfriend was jealous and has not stopped being so since they broke up a few months ago. I am guessing they had a run in with him at the mall, and Jubilee probably had a emotional breakdown. Also I am sure Robin is a hero wherever you guys came from, he probably was comforting her no they were both comforting eachother, they really didn't do anything and I hope you can see that now. If not, I hope you do soon."

**J'onn's POV:**

I walked into the kitchen and Flash was running around the table eating multiple food items while Kurt was hanging from the mini chandelier trying to stop Flash from eating it all. Then he teleported in front of Flash and jumped forward then somersaulted into Flash's legs. "How did you do that!" Flash yelled. "It works on Quicksilver!" Kurt yelled back laughing . Were meals always going to be like this? I had learned everybodies names within the past week of us being here. Then a projectile came flying through the air towards me, on instinct I became intangible and the projectile went right through me. Kitty was smirking and I looked around to see everybody who wasn't the Justice League had stopped moving and had cocked heads and scrunched eyes. "He can phase to guys, it's not like you haven't seen it before!" Then everybody started laughing while I sat down next to Kitty, and we started eating. All of a sudden an alarm started going of, Superman was plugging his ears. Then Scott- the one with the red tinted glasses- announced, "That's the battle alarm X-Men and Justice League suit up and let's go!"


	3. Teams United:

Teams United:

**Kurt's POV:**

The alarm started to blare throughout the mansion as both teams ran to suit up. In the X-Mansions garage there are a massive amount of vehicles. Wolverines bike was gone because he was out on one of his 'I'm such a loner' biking trips. I rode with Colossus and Cyclops while Robin and Jubilee rode on a motorbike. Storm had left last week for Africa, and our team was looking pretty skimpy. At least we had this Justice League to help us out. Wonder Woman, Superman, and J'onn were flying following our van, and Batman was on our right on a black motorbike, cape flying behind him. Kitty had phased into the back seat before we had left and now we were heading to fight The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants- otherwise known as just the Brotherhood. When we got to the sight of whatever crime they had committed this time. We were getting out of the van and Kitty asked, "Are you sure you want to face her again, you know you don't have to." I nodded my head, by 'her' Kitty meant Mystique my mother. I had to face her again sooner or later. "They aren't anywhere in sight, we need to split up!" Scott yelled, "Kurt, J'onn, Flash and Superman you head up that way, Colossus, Gambit, Batman, and Wonder Woman that way and the rest of you with me, we will go this way."

**Jubilee's POV:**

Our group followed Scott, throughout an old paper factory full of rusty machinery and cobwebs. "Kurt, Colossus, come in have you found anything?" "No I think whatever they came for, they got it and left." "Thats the case for me too."Came a thick Russian accent from the other line. Before Scott could respond a dense greenish gas came through the vents in the ceiling. Then my eyes slid shut and everything went black and my last cough slipped out of my mouth. Then everything was silent.

**J'onn's POV: **

_Just keep your eyes shut make them think you're still out. Listen to what they are saying_. The brotherhood talking, Mystique: "_Well, that was easier than I thought it was going to be, taking out all three groups and not even leaving one spot." _Avalanche: " _Well Magneto said it was going to work and it did, will he be here soon?" _Mystique: "_Yes he will be, I am going to check on the other groups keep an eye on them." _I opened my eyes just a little to see a blue skinned woman motion to us and walk out of the room.

**Kitty's POV:**

When I finally awoke I was tied to an old machine and had just caught a glimpse of someone leaving our room. _I need to get to Kurt and J'onn with all of our powers we could get everybody awake and out of here. _With that I phased through my ropes and then worked the way down the line of my companions waking them. They were groggy and out of it still. "Okay, guys I am going to find who did this and get us all out of here before magneto or whoever shows up!" I whispered and as I was halfway through a wall called back, "Oh ya, I will be back for you don't worry." Then I left. I had to travel through one room with paper scraps covering the floor and dangling light fixtures, then I found a staircase down to the basement. When a telepathic wave hit me, "Kitty is that you." J'onn's voice came into my head. "Ya where are you guys at?"

"I am down in the basement looking for the others. Where are you?"

"Up at the top of the basement stairs actually."

"Okay I will come up to find you, don't move." I did as ordered and stayed in my spot, then I heard footsteps behind me. I waited for the perfect time then let my leg fly around then hit whoever it was square in the jaw. "What are you doing? I am friend not foe."

"Sorry J'onn forgot you could phase. Plus you should have said something, no more sneaking up behind me!" He nodded his head then I looked up into his eyes reached my arms up around his neck and kissed him when I suddenly realized what I was doing and pulled away, "I'm sorry, really sorry I… I didn't know what I was doing… I'm sorry." I whispered as I ran off through the nearest wall, only to come face to face with a bloodied beaten person… Then I realized who it was, "No, no this can't be happening…" I whimpered and fell to the floor sobbing into my hands.


	4. A Funeral, So What?

A Funeral. So what? Who's dead?:

**Kitty's POV:**

_Kurts face lay hanging limp, blood dripping from his face to the floor gathering into a puddle at my feet. _The picture was etched into my brain perfectly. I had been covered by his blood when the others found me, their perfect shocked faces and the stillness of it all not even a breath could be heard. I wore all black and had stayed in my room not wanting to face anyone until the funeral started, it had only been 9:30 that morning when we found him. Now the same day we were having his funeral, I couldn't handle it all. I heard a knock on my door and I slowly lifted my head from my tear stained pillow. "What?" I grumbled and then laid my head back down, I heard the door open and footsteps lightly make their way towards my bed. "Kitty I am so sorry, I really can't believe it either." Jubilees voice was timid and sad. I sat up and embraced her both our heads laid on the other person's shoulder. "I just can't believe it, his own mother probably did that to him and we will never know." I mumbled.

" Now wait a minute, I don't think Mystique would go that far, she loved Kurt and I don't think she would kill him."

"I know Jubilee. How is Professor doing with the news?"

"Considering we are having the funeral the same day pretty bad, Kurt was like a son to him." "Well I have to go, I have to help set up, do you want to come?"

"Do I have to set anything up?" I asked, I really didn't feel like setting up his funeral it was too soon. "No of course not. Come on." Jubilee said as she helped me off my bed. Down in the courtyard they were setting up Kurts coffin, _how does Professor get all of this stuff in two hours…. _"Kitty?" I turned to be face to face with J'onn. "I am so sorry for your loss." He reached his arms out and I fell into them sobbing and not wanting to let go, until we heard jubilee scream. "What in the….!" her scream echoed throughout the courtyard. Robin was over to her pulling her up off the ground the she had fallen onto because of the surprise that lay in the coffin. I ran over not expecting to see what I saw, the Kurt that was inside the coffin was not dead or scared or bruised but alive and breathing trying to get his gag out of his mouth. I pulled the white cloth gag down passed his chin and then leaned down and went into a deep kiss he kissed back and pulled himself into a sitting position, I stopped, "I thought you were dead what happened." "Mystique… made me…. look dead… with her shape changing abilities.. to get into the Mansion to Cerebro… for Magneto." he said in between breaths. "Mystique is is inside the building, we need to get to her before she gets to Cerebro! Go my X-Men!" Professor yelled. I helped Kurt out of the coffin and ran off towards the back doors of the mansion.

**Kurt's POV:**

_I almost suffocated in that coffin, but I need to get to my mother before the others maybe talk to her and get her to leave before the others try to avenge my fake death. _I did a blind 'port down into the sublevels of the X-Mansion and ran to the entrance of Cerebro and set my hand on its animatronic lock. Sure enough there Mystique was stealing for Magneto, "I thought you were above this Mother." She turned to look at me and then laughed, "You my son are a fool, you may work for good, but for what? What is our difference? I am just doing my job as you are doing your."

"It can be different Mother and you know it, stop defending Magneto you are above the status of a slave of evil." She smirked and held up a disk with all of Cerebro's memory concealed on it. " All off a sudden red laser beams shot straight at the disk and carved out two perfect holes. I turned to see Superman and the rest of the team.

**Kitty's POV:**

_You have got to be kidding me._I thought as our team drove Mystique out of the mansion and heard the disc clatter to the floor. _She would not give up that easily._ Kurt had just stood in the middle of Cerebros bridge watching the whole scene play out, he had walked out of Cerebro with his head in his hands probably contemplating how him and his mother look so much alike but act so differently. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard Professor talking to the team in the living room, i pushed through the crowd and then heard him announce, the disc Mystique took was infact a virus and Cerebro's information is safe you have done well." _Wait there were two discs?_ "Yes Kitty there were two discs, one with Cerebro's information which Superman burnt and another with a virus, and one Mystique thinking that they were the same thing." After the Professor was done talking I walked Kurt back to his room. "I am sorry for my death, I am sure you were devastated." Kurt said with a smirk on his lips. I hit him in the arm, "You're just lucky I love you." I said while giggling. We stopped right outside his door then he leaned down and put his lips to mine, the kiss went on for about a minute before I pulled away and said, "Wait weren't you dead? Go to sleep you must be exhausted!" He laughed and then walked into his room waving goodnight before closing the door. I walked back to my room where I would fall into a deep happy sleep

**Jubilee's POV:**

I walked hand in hand with Robin back up to my room I kissed him before walking away, "wait, Jubilee." He said softly so that he wouldn't wake the students. I turned and motioned for him to come in. He came in and sat on my bed and I walked over to sit next to him. "What's going to happen to us when I go back home? J'onn's informed us that this another dimension and that eventually we will be pushed back into our's." I sighed and fell backwards onto my bed "I guess enjoy each others company while we still got it." Then Robin laid down next to me and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck we both sat up and continued. I pulled away after a while, "Alright it's been a long day I need to sleep and so do you." He rolled his eyes as if annoyed with the idea. I pushed him out of my room laughing and waved before shutting the door. I walked over to my bed and realized there was a rose and a little box on its ruffled covers. As I got closer I found that his mask was strung onto the stem of the rose. I picked it up and and a note fell out of the mask:

"_When love is not madness, it is not love._" - _Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

I smiled and then picked up the box it had a ring and a bracelet in it . The ring was a band with little pink jewels around it the bracelet was a silver bangle with two pink jewels, one on each side. Tears threatened to drip down my face, _what was I going to do when he was gone….._

**Gambit's POV:**

I was walking around the courtyard in the morning when Jubilee ran up behind me. "What are you doing Petite?" She shrugged and we just walked in silence for a while, "Gambit what am I going to do when Robin leaves back to his home dimension I think, I think, I really love him." I looked down at her and then I sat her down on the grass and sat down beside her, "Jubilee love can mean a lot at your age I know, but I believe it is hard to love somebody you just met but it is not impossible. I also don't think they will be going home for quite sometime so enjoy it while you can and have fun, play with the word try and decipher what you mean when you talk about him using the word love." Then I reached over and wrapped my arms around her in a comforting hug.

_**Friends can help each other. A true friend is someone who lets you have total freedom to be yourself - and especially to feel. Or, not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at the moment is fine with them. That's what real love amounts to - letting a person be what he really is.**_

_Jim Morrison_


End file.
